This is NOT finished!
by Valessa123
Summary: Set after BD. What would happen if Aro wanted Bella in the guard? And if he wanted more than just her powers? How will Edward react? Is there a war comming up? My first fic! . Plz don't be tooo rude! .
1. Chapter 1 Aro's decision

Aro POV

I'm so glad Carlisle and I are friends again, but we lost many chances of getting new members of the guards. Alice, the possibility of seeing the future. Benjamin, the 4 elements in our hands, and Bella, the strongest shield I've ever met, the one that could anulate all of our talents. Bella, such a great talent, and I can't have it. NO. I get what I want. And nothing will stop me from getting Isabella Cullen into my guard.

-"Brother, are you OK? You seem disconnected" Caius asked me

-"Yes, brother. Just in deep thought"

-"And what will that be?" Marcus asked me

-"I want Isabella in the guard and nothing is going to stop me from getting her" I told him

-"That would make us even more powerful, many of the vampire powers are mental" Caius commented

-"I know, that's why" I was getting annoyed

-"Well, then we must start planning, I'm pretty sure Felix will help us, have you noticed his feelings? He's practically drooling over young Isabella" Marcus said laughing quietly

-"Then, we shall use that in our favor, he can help us bring her much easily, and we wont need Chelsea." Caius commented

-"Exactly, and since he's the strongest one, we can have more possibilities" I agreed

-"But we must wait until her newborn strength is over, or we wont stand a chance" Marcus wisely said

-"We must start the plan, but first, Caius, tell Renata to block Alice's power. We need the surprise element" I told him

Then, we started to plan.

We used 3 months to make sure the plan would work. Then the guard started our trip to Forks. We are going to have Isabella in our guard, she wanted it or not.

Alice POV

This was so great! We were such a happy family again! Today, I saw it! We were going shopping!! I stepped out of my room and went to get Emmet and Rosalie.

I knocked in their door instead of stepping in immediately. (learned from experience) I heard a "come in" and went inside. They were both hugging each other in the bed.

-"Yes Alice?" He asked me

-"We're going shopping, only the girls..." I explained them, Emmet pouted and Rosalie hugged him tighter while laughing. "And I need your help with Edward..." That made it, a huge grin was already on his face.

-"Deal!" He almost yelled, excited.

-"Let's go. Emmet you, Jasper and Carlisle will stop Edward. Esme is already in the car, so Rosalie and I will take Bella. Nessie is with Jacob in la Push, so no problems at all" I explained them my plan.

-"OK, let's go, remember to block your thoughts." Carlisle warned us as we headed towards Edward's room.

We all entered suddenly, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet all jumped on a shocked Edward, while Rosalie grabbed Bella by her arms and I grabbed her legs, we ran towards the car. We instantly threw her on the back sit, I got in the front, while Rosalie jumped in the back to hold Bella down. This was gonna be fun!!

Demetri POV

We arrived at Forks just in time to see them all getting out of their house, on their way to the forest. Felix was grinning.

-"This will be easier, they'll be separated. It'll be easier to catch Bella" He said smiling.

-"I agree with Felix, by the way Felix, dude, did you see Bella when we went to "kill" them? She was soooo HOT!" Alec said, Jane rolled her eyes. Heidi was almost laughing.

Now what? Where all the boys in love with Bella? The answer yes. Including me.

We saw them start hunting and moved fast, we didn't have much time. We saw Bella draining a deer, she looked soooo hot while drinking blood. Then she stood up, and wiped the blood of her mouth with her hand, her eyes a beautiful topaz I was practically drooling. When she was just about to leave towards the house Felix grabbed her from behind.

-"Let go of me!"

-"Aro will be pleased to see you again dear Bella" Felix told her happily, many of us rolled our eyes, Alec and I jealous that he was the one who grabbed her.

-"LET ME GO! EDWARD!" she screamed

We instantly knew we had not much time, he had probably heard her, along with the family. Felix then showed an intelligence, that no one knew he had by covering her mouth, her screams were no more a problem.

-"Now what?" Asked Jane

-"We must take her to Volterra" Answered Heidi. "Demetri, take out the rope Aro gave us **(AN: the rope is made of a material that a vampire can't destroy) **and tie her up, we have only like 3 minutes"

Instantly I took out the rope and in matter of seconds I tied her ankles, her knees, her wrists and her arms tightly.

-"What do we do with her screams?" asked Alec.

I then took out a piece of cloth of my pocket and gagged her. Then Felix threw her over his shoulder just as all of the Cullens appeared at the scene. Edward watched Bella in horror as he saw her tied up and gagged over Felix's shoulder, who just smiled and ran away, followed by all of us leaving the shocked Cullen's behind.

Emmett POV

What was that?!?! No!! I have to be hallucinating, that mountain lion and the grizzlies must have been sick! Bella being taken by the Volturi?!?! I turned to look at Edward and I wish I hadn't. He was trembling, he looked like if Bella was dead.

-"Edward, are you OK?" Esme asked afraid of his reaction.

-"No, Bella, no..." He said and I barely heard him.

-"I'm gonna bring her back, no matter what" Hey! That was a rhyme!

-"Emmett you idiot" He said frowning

-"Not your business! Get out of my mind!"

-"Wish I could"


	2. Chapter 2 Won't Join

Chapter 2

Aro POV

They should arrive at any moment. As in cue, the doors burst open.

-"Ah, welcome back, and I see you completed the mission" I said looking at Isabella; she was tightly tied and gagged in Felix's arms.

-"Here she is Master, what do you want to do with her?" Demetri asked me

-"Untie her and leave" I ordered

They did as I ordered and left.

-"Well dear, I would like to ask you if you want to join our guard"

-"Thank you but no, and with what wright you sent the guard to get me?" She asked clearly mad.

-"Well, that's a shame, and for your second question, because I needed to talk to you dear." I told her.

-"And to talk to me you had to literally kidnap me? Tying me up?"

-"Well it seems that you don't want to join our guard"

-"You're right I don't" she said coldly

-"Then we will have to force you" Caius said grinning

-"What?" She said, suddenly confused.

Suddenly Felix appeared, grabbed her, took her to a room, and locked her in.

-"Let me out!" She yelled hitting the door

-"Sorry young one, but you will stay there until you agree to become one of us" Marcus said

-"THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AN ETERNITY, BECAUSE I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN YOU!" She screamed at us

-"We'll see about that my dear child" Caius said still grinning

This will be a long time, but it is worthy.

Bella POV

This stinks! First the Volturi wants to kill me because I know too much, then when I was finally changed they try to kill me AGAIN! And now I'm here all locked up in a room in the Volturi castle! Oh common! Just my luck!

-"LET ME OUT OF HERE! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN YOU! NEVER!"

-"Well dear Isabella, we'll see about that" Aro's voice said through the door, and left me dry sobbing thinking about Edward and Nessie and our family.

Emmet POV

Noooo! This can't be happening! They couldn't have taken my little sister! OK Volturi! You made the bull mad! Now here comes the horns!!

-"We have to make a plan!" I said

-"Any ideas?" Esme asked

-"Only one..." Alice said

-"Go and get her" I cut her off

-"Hey!! It was my idea! I saw it!" She complained

-"Daddy, I want Momma back. I miss her" Nessie told me with tears in her eyes.

-"I know baby, and we're getting her back no matter what" I told her.

"_Another rhyme!!" _God, Emmett's thoughts were annoying!! I threw him a death glare that shut him up.

We planned for one month and were ready. Hold on Bella, We're coming to save you love.

Aro POV

Several weeks later

Ah! It's so great to have Isabella by my side. She joined us when we threatened her with killing the Cullens. Now, she isn't exactly happy here, but whatever, she's ours now. And no one will take her away. Felix, Demetri and Alec are still trying to hit on her. Jane and her have a sort of friendship, it's amazing to see how she can capture people. She has an aura around her that captures vampire's and human's eyes. And again, she's mine, and I've even come to like her more than Jane. She's mine, all mine forever. I walked through the corridors and saw her sitting by the window looking at the sky, she looked so beautiful.

-"Dear Isabella, why are you sitting there doing nothing?"

-"I have nothing to do" she replied coldly

-"Why don't you join us for lunch" I asked her, hoping she would say yes

-"Sorry Aro, but I don't drink human blood" Bummer!!

-"Oh right, you may leave to hunt when you wish, but if you don't come back... you know what will happen" I threatened her

-"Yes"

-"Very well, dear Isabella"

-"It's Bella"

-"Alright my dear Bella..." she cut me off

-"I am NOT your Bella" She snapped at me, suddenly I felt a bolt of madness go through me, she was completely mine now. I grabbed her arm hardly and yanked her close to me, grabbing her by her waist.

-"Listen to me here Isabella" I told her clearly "Your all mine now, haven't you noticed it?"

-"I am NOT yours!" She told me struggling to brake free.

-"Yes you are my Isabella, and nothing will stop me from making you mine" I told her before crushing my lips with hers. She tasted delicious, just like her smell. I felt her hands in my chest, trying to make me stop, this made me mad and I kissed her harder, opening her lips by force and putting my tongue inside. I could feel her delicious breath inside my mouth. When I finished I let her go and threw her to the floor, while smirking "You're mine now, my Isabella, don't forget that" and left to the feeding room, with the most delicious taste in my mouth.


	3. AN important! plzz read!

Ok People! Plzz I need more reviews! they sort of inspire me! I also take requests! but pleasse review! I'm on my knees! I beeg UUUU! so press that little button and review!


	4. Chapter 3 Gathering

**Hey! So here It is people! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Bella POV**

Argh! Why me? Of all the vampires in the world! Why me!

I was sitting in the floor looking at the sky through the window, thinking of my family. Will they come for me? How are Edward and Nessie? And again... WHY ME?

-"Dear Isabella, why are you sitting there doing nothing?" Someone said behind me, making me almost jump.

-"I have nothing to do" I replied coldly

-"Why don't you join us for lunch" He asked me. Was he serious? Drink human blood? Hasn't he looked at my golden eyes?

-"Sorry Aro, but I don't drink human blood"

-"Oh right, you may leave to hunt when you wish, but if you don't come back... you know what will happen..." He threatened me.

-"Yes"

-"Very well, dear Isabella" Oh c'mon! I've told him a million times... IT'S BELLA!

-"It's Bella" I snapped at him

-"Alright my dear Bella..." I cut him off. His Bella? I was only Edward's Bella, nobody's more.

-"I am NOT your Bella" I snapped at him. A mad look appeared on his face as he grabbed my arm hardly and yanked me close to him, grabbing me by my waist.

-"Listen to me here Isabella" He told me "Your all mine now, haven't you noticed it?" WAIT! WHAT?

-"I am NOT yours!" I told him, struggling to brake free.

-"Yes you are my Isabella, and nothing will stop me from making you mine" He told me before rudely crushing his lips with mine. I banged his chest with my fists, trying to make him stop, this seemed to make him mad and he kissed me harder, opening my lips by force and putting his tongue inside. I could feel his disgusting breath inside my mouth. When he finished he let me go and threw me to the floor, while smirking "You're all mine now, my Isabella, don't ever forget that" and then left to the feeding room, leaving me on the floor shocked at what he had just done.

Aro POV

Unbelievable, me, Aro Volturi, falling for Isabella. Now, In this moments, I wanted no more to grab her, kiss her, feel her. Make her know she was mine. Make everyone in the vampire world know she was mine. I was still thinking when Heidi arrived with the "lunch".

-"Welcome to Volterra" I said, and as in cue, all of us jumped over them and started eating, the screams began. 5 minutes later, we were all finished. Felix and Chelsea took the bodies to another place. Alec went directly to find Isabella while I chuckled. Of course she was mine, but I could share.

Alice POV

We were all sitting on the living room, with plans all over the floor of how to get Bella back. One thing was for sure, there was going to be a fight.

Our friends the Denalis came to offer their help as well as the pack.

_Flashback_

_We were all in the woods hunting when we heard the 2 packs coming. Then they appeared, All of their eyes passed from each one of us for a brief moment and Jacob's and Sam's eyes stopped in Edward and Carlisle, waiting for an explanation of why Bella was missing._

_-"Where's Bella" Edward said translating from them. It was Carlisle who answered._

_-"I'm afraid to say that Bella isn't with us" The wolves turned and ran to the trees, we all looked at Edward confused._

_-"They want to speak in person with us" He said, hurt in his voice, he hadn't been the same since Bella was taken. Then they appeared, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, Collin and many others. _

_-"All right bloods-Edward, where's Bella?" Said Jacob with no patience at all_

_-"Sh-Sh-She's i-i-in V-V-Volterra" Edward said trembling._

_-"WHAT?" Sam yelled at us "What is she doing with those you wanted to kill her and her daughter?"_

_-"She is there against her will" Esme explained them._

_Before they could reply, I was stuck in a vision._

**(AN: You choose If u want to read it or not, its kind of little rapping, mi not so good at this, srry but it was necessary to write to keep aros personnality! Srry!)**

_Vision_

_Aro was walking through the castles of Volterra, looking for someone. He sniffed the air and ran towards the gardens with a sick grin. There was Bella. He then grabbed her and in less that in a second they were in his room, He threw her to his bed and locked his door._

_She was looking at him with shock. He wasted no time, He jumped on her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them on top of her head, and put his mouth against her neck, licking and sucking everywhere._

_-"What the hell are doing?" She yelled at him._

_He completely ignored her and continued. _

_-"STOP!" She screamed and he sighed, he took out a gag from a drawer and some ropes._

_She looked at the ropes and looked at him wide eyed, and suddenly was immediately trying to open the door. He laughed and grabbed her by her waist, spun her around so that her back was facing him, pressed her against the wall and tied her wrists behind her back. _

_-"What the fuck are you doing?" she whispered-yelled, in complete shock._

_He did not answer, he then picked her up and threw her again on his bed. There he tied her ankles together and gagged her, she struggled fiercely to brake free. _

_He took of his shirt and started caressing her waist. He then moved his arms under her shirt and unbuckled her bra. Then his mouth was sucking her neck. He moved one hand to her waist and to the button of her pants. Her eyes wide open, begging him not to do it. He ignored it and opened them and took them off, showing her black panties, he couldn't wait more and took off her shirt and only left her bra. He took his mouth away from her neck and took off the gag and kissed her roughly, even biting her lower lip when she pressed her lips closed, while his other hand was caressing her leg, he continued playing with her during 10 more minutes. He then dressed her up again, and left leaving her making muffled screams, he just chuckled and left her there, still struggling to at least loosen up the bonds that he left her with._

**(AN: You can start reading agaiin! ^.^)**

_When I snapped out of it, Edward was growling. And Jacob looked at me expectant._

_-"Let me explain" I started, they all nodded, indicating me to continue "2 months ago we were on a hunting trip near the house and we separated for a while, then the Volturi appeared and took Bella with them, we made a plan to go and save her but it has it's flaws. So we came hunting and you appeared" _

_-"What did you see Alice?" Asked Seth_

_-"It was about Aro..." "So...?" Asked Embry_

_-"It was about him toying around with Bella" I said with a sigh, as in cue all of them, even my family was growling along with Edward. This had to stop._

So now here we are, with the Denali coven, the Amazon Coven, the Egyptian coven, Benjamin, Tia, Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte and even the Romanians.

_Flashback_

_-"Well, can you explain us why are you holding a meeting Carlisle? And were is young Bella? I haven't seen her" Zafrina inquired. We were all in our living room, we contacted everyone who had helped us when the Volturi planned to kill us. Everyone arrived thanks God._

_-"Well you see..." Jasper started but Benjamin cut him off "This has something to do with the Volturi right?"_

_-"Yes, it does" Rosalie told everyone, "You see, 2 months ago we went on a hunting trip. And we separated to hunt, while we were hunting, I was draining a mountain lion and when I finished, I heard Bella scream 'let me go' I thought it was she and Edward playing around but suddenly she yelled 'EDWARD!' and I knew something was wrong, I didn't need Jasper's power to know that she was terrified. I ran as fast as I could and arrived in time to see Bella being thrown over Felix's should all tied up and gagged and to see them smirk at us before running away"_

_Everyone was in silence. _

_-"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed_

_-"THIS MEANS WAR" they all yelled_

_End of flashback_

And now here we are, almost finished with our plans. Don't worry Bella, keep strong, we're coming for you.

**Dont kill me! Srry but this was necessary! Plz just press that little button and review hope u liked it... SSSSOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYY!**


	5. Chapter 4 Idea

**So people here it is! my fourth chapter! ^.^ yay i'm updating the fastest I can, problem is the grades are handed on july the fourth so its possible that i, the unique, the unreemplazable maria del carmen may be grounded with no computer. Also I'm working on a new story called changes for good so check it out! well... so yeah! Here it is!**

Aro POV

Argh! Where can this girl be? I've searched all the castle for her and nothing! Wait! That smell! Mmmm freesias and lavender, her scent. I followed it and it leaded to the garden, and there she was in all her glory, her eyes looking at the sky. The wind, softly moving her hair. She was the image of perfection, not even Sulpicia was that beautiful.

I couldn't wait more. I grabbed her and in less that in a second we were in my room, I threw her to my bed and locked my special door, nothing could pass through it. And you could hear nothing from the outside.

She was looking at me with shock. I wasted no time, I jumped on her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them in top or her head and put my mouth against her neck, licking and sucking every thing I found.

-"What on Earth are doing?" She yelled at me

I ignored her and continued.

-"STOP!" She screamed and I sighed, I needed silence. I took out a gag from a drawer with some ropes, the same ones I gave Demetri for the mission.

She looked at me eyes wide, she knew what I was going to do and was immediately trying to open the door. I laughed, grabbed her, spun her around so that her back was facing me and tied her wrists behind her back.

-"What are you doing?" she whispered-yelled, in complete shock.

I did not answer, then I picked her up and threw her again to my bed. There I tied her ankles together and gagged her, she struggled fiercely to brake free. She looked so beautiful when she was struggling. Let the fun begin.

I took of my shirt, jumped over her and started caressing her waist. I then moved my arms under her shirt and unbuckled her bra. My hands instantly found their way to her breasts and started squeezing them, while my mouth was sucking her neck. I moved one hand to her waist and to the button of her pants. Her eyes wide open, begging me not to do it. I ignored her, opened them and took them off, showing her black panties in contrast with her soft white skin, I couldn't wait more and took off her shirt and only left her bra. I took my mouth away from her neck, took of the gag and crushed my lips with hers, I could feel her lips squeezing shut, and in a mad act I bit her lower lip making her yelp in pain, I used my opportunity to put my tongue inside her mouth, while my other hand was caressing her leg, I continued playing with her during 10 more minutes. I decided to continue another day. I put the gag on and dressed her up again, and left leaving her making muffled screams, which I understood as a question that why I was I leaving her there still tied up and gagged. I just chuckled and left her there, still struggling to at least loosen up the bonds that I left her with.

Bella POV

WTF? How could he do that? He perfectly knows that I'm married! How could he left me here? I was still tied up with his fucking ropes! Argh!

I spent other 20 minutes in untying these bonds. Man! For an old man, he really knows how to make good nuts. And finally I had untied my wrists. I quickly took of the gag and untied my ankles and stepped out of the room. I was extremely pissed off with Aro. How dare he?

I continued walking through this horrible tower, towards my "room". It was kind of nice. The walls were a cream color and the floor was of wood with black carpets with a hint of gold in the borders. In the middle of the room there was a nice queen-sized bed with cream/black/gold covers with matching pillows. The curtains were the same as the carpets. There was also a desk, a vanity, a couch and a walk in closet, full of ugly dresses. As soon as I entered, I dropped in the bed and started thinking. Then I remembered, my cell-phone! Bella you are such an idiot! I quickly got out telling Felix to tell Aro that I was going "hunting" and quickly left to make the call.

**Sorry I know this is kinda short, but i'm lacking of inspiration... should I make a war? review plzz! and make suggestions! the more ideas the better! ^.^ so plzz review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Call and Alejandro

**Sorry for lasting so much, I can't concentrate! I keep thinking of the Eclipse movie! I'm gonna see it on Thursday! The premiere day! YAY FOR ME! Can't wait! Can't concentrate! But here it is! ME, making my best effort here! So you better like it! Cause it took 1 week to get inspiration!**

**Edward POV**

We were almost finished planning, I went out to go hunting when I heard Alice scream in her mind.

-_Edward! Don't go! Bella's going to call! _As soon as she said Bella I was already in the table, waiting for the phone to ring. We all stared at the phone silently waiting...

-_Can't it ring faster, this suspense is so re-killing me! _Emmett again, I was so tired of his thoughts I just blocked him out. And as in cue, the phone rang.

**(Bella, **_Edward_**)**

**-**_Bella..._-I started wordless, I can believe it! It's been months!

**-Edward, listen I don't have much time...**

_-What do you mean love?_

**-I'm supposedly hunting, I just wanted to...**

_-Bella, listen to me please love, this is very important. We are all going for you, now where are you?_

**-Same place, they think they are so powerful that no one would dare to try to take me back... idiots**

_-Couldn't said it better, we need you to stay strong, we're comming love._

**-Thanks. Edward?**

_-Yes?_

**-I love you...**

_-Me too with all my heart._

**-Tell Ness I love her and also everyone there.**

_-Alright_

**-Bye love you**

_-Bye love you too._

**Bella POV**

OK, just finished talking to Edward, I have a weird feeling something bad is gonna happen. I can't explain it, it's just a weird feeling, maybe I'm just imagining it. I walked towards the tower still with this weird feeling. Just as I walked in, Demetri appeared.

-"Isabella, Master Aro wishes to see you in the throne room" He told me seriously and left. Could they have discovered what I just did? I walked towards the throne room, the feeling I had still there, and even getting bigger, I took an unnecessary breath and entered the room. **(AN. I was gonna leave it there but im not so evil)**

**Aro POV**

As soon as she left, I told Felix to go fetch Alejandro, our new guard. He had the ability to erase a person's memory, but he can do it only one person each decade. But well, at least she'll forget everything about the Cullens and will be here, but this time, she will not be staying against her will.

-"Master Aro, you called?" Alejandro asked me

-"Yes, I need that when young Isabella comes, you erase her memories."

-"As you wish Master" He replied obediently.

We waited for half an hour, and she arrived. I could smell her delicious sent from here. I sent Demitri to go and fetch her, and waited patiently for them to come.

**Bella POV **

I followed Demetri to the throne room, with the weird feeling that something was going to happen. When we arrived to the doors, he signaled me to go first. Oh God, this can't be good. I entered the room with Demetri on my heels. The first thing I saw was Aro, accompanied by two men. One was Felix, but the other one, I didn't know him. Suddenly Demetri grabbed me from behind, one hand in my chest and another one by my waist, and dragged me towards Aro.

-"Welcome back, my child" He said while smirking "I'm pretty sure you don't recognize these guard. Well Isabella, he is Alejandro, who recently joined us"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Felix wink at me. And Alejandro looking at me with... was that lust?

Aro cleared his throat, to claim back my attention.

-"Well, my dear. I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here and in these conditions" He signaled at Demetri whose hand was a little to up, and weirdly when Alejandro followed his hand, he hissed. Now, I was confused. "Well, dear, Alejandro here, has the power of erasing a vampire's memory"

Suddenly I understood, they were going to erase my memories! NO! I couldn't forget Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Jake, Charlie! I couldn't! I started squirming and struggling against Demetri's arms.

-"It's no use Bella, you can get me to let go" He replied chuckling darkly

-"Go ahead Alejandro" Said Aro grinning like a madman.

The last thing I saw was Alejandro's face right infront of mine, his hands in me face, and his eyes closed before everything went black.

**Im So Sorry! Right now im sneaking in the computer cause im grounded! For 3 months! All because of a 75! Please! Talk about injustice! I so hate "Desarrollo Empresarial"! Sorry! Im really really sorry! Don't forget about my other story! Changes for good! Im not updating on that story until I get at least one review! **


	7. Chapter 6 Everything is taking form

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update before, I was practically drowning in homework, heck I still am! Seventh grade is a real pain in the ass. I can't even think of Eight grade next year...**

**Well anyways! Here it is!**

**Aro POV**

I saw as Isabella collapsed in front of me. I smirked. My plan was almost complete. Now, all I had to do is that, as soon as Isabella awakened, be at her side, be the one who explains everything to her. Convince her that she has been with the Volturi all her life. And mostly, to earn her trust.

-"Take her to her room" I ordered Demetri, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and left.

"You're dismissed Felix" He bowed his head and left, Alejandro was going to follow him when he stopped when seeing my gaze in him.

-"Are you completely sure it worked?" I asked him

-"Yes Master" He answered immediately. Perfect, my plan has no flaws now.

-"Good, you're dismissed" I watched as he bowed his head and left the room. I stood up and started heading towards Isabella's room, to wait till she awakened.

**Alejandro POV**

Alright, I shouldn't have done that... But what was I supposed to say? I just couldn't tell him that Isabella's shield didn't let me erase all her memories, that they were still there. Hidden, but there. All right. I'm not telling him, no way. I value too much my non-life, I don't wanna loose my head. No way I'm telling him.

**Aro POV**

I walked towards Isabella's room and sat on a chair that was there. If I didn't know what was happening, I've though she was a corpse. No heartbeat, no breathing, deadly pale, no moving, no nothing. As I was thinking, I heard a soft moan. I smirked, she was awakening.

I expected her to open her eyes slowly but then nothing. She stayed the same as she was from the beginning. Oh well, maybe it was just her memories been erased.

I started to think about what to tell her as soon as she awakened. I had to have a good story or she wasn't going to believe it. Let's see... maybe a vampire's power attack?...

**Edward POV **

**(AN: I know I'm changing POVS extremely fast but hey! I having too many ideas!)**

We were done. Finally we were done. I just couldn't believe it. We were going to save Bella, finally. Still, I had this weird feeling. As if something really, but really, REALLY bad was about to happen. Oh well, must just be he anxiety. We had everything planned.

Benjamin was going to cause an earthquake and throw HUGE rocks towards the tower. Then run. When the guards came out, the wolves were going to jump at them and take them down. Then if we were lucky when the guards didn't come back, more when going to come, and the wolves would do the same procedure. Then we will devide in 4 groups: Jasper, Tanya, Tia, Eleazar, Stefan, Vladimir, Alice and Carmen (group #1), Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Garret, Maggie, Peter, Mary and Charlotte (group #2), and Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Siobhan, Liam, Carlisle and Esme (group #3) and lastly the rest of the wolves and we'll enter the tower and kill every vampire we come across and meet at the throne room. Where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were, kill them, and retrieve Bella.

We were just about to leave when Alice gasped and I was sucked into the vision playing in her head.

**Alice POV**

We were just leaving when I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision:_

_We were just about to attack the tower when 7 guards were coming back from a mision. They saw us and sounded an alarm, almost immediately 15 guards more came and we were petrified by Alec's gift. And Aro stood there smirking as we were torn into shreds and burned. And I could hear Aro's laugh and see him throw his arm on a cloaked figure's shoulders and dragging him or her closer before the scene was clouded with purple smoke and I could see no more._

_End of vision_

No.. This couln't be happening! Months of planning and know we're gonna die if we even try I!

Everyone was staring at Edward -who was growling- and me. Waiting for an explanation. I decided to tell them.

-"I saw that if we try the plan we will die" I explained shortly

-"WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time. Sometimes I think they're mind-connected or something...

Edward explained them the vision while I tried to find another date. Nothing. No matter what date we tried, we would die.

-"But what if we change the date?" Safrina asked

-"They have guards guarding the perimeter, if they see us they'll sound the alarm" I answered them

-"Wait! What alarm?" Eleazar asked confused

-"They installed one when they took Bella, I just saw it" I explained to him

-"Oh"

**Emmett POV**

Nice. Just when we are going to save Bella, something happens! Now we can't because we're all gonna die! Perfect isn't it? Could this day get any worse?

And as in cue, a dove passed flying just above me and made his necesities in my head. Suddenly everyone started laughing their asses off.

Oh c'mon!

**Aro POV**

After 5 hours Isabella started to stir, it all started with a small moan, and I thought It was nothing so I continued reading, but then she moved a little. After that I put my book away immediately and watched her intensely as she continued to move and groan.

Suddenly I saw as her eyelids trembled and her golden -dammit!- eyes opened slowly.

**Sorry for it being so short I haven't had time! I swear! I really need good grades in this tests! I'll update as soon as I can but I'm having a HUGE writing block! And I'm failing spanish! Many of you'll think -how can she fail her own language?- well here's the answer my friends! It's the teacher's fault! He hates me! He despises me! He absolutely loathes me! And all because I spilled tomato sauce on his shirt on his first day but it wasn't my fault! I was pushed, you hear me! PUSHED! Life isn't fair! **

**And thanks everyone for the reviews! I you can plzz press that little button and review!**


End file.
